warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Izhuldan Grimalur
Izhuldan Grimalur, born as Rovalur Dreximus, is the highest ranking and most respected member of the Praeterfactors Space Marine chapter. He inherits the three major Chaplain ranks of High Chaplain, Reclusiarch and Santiarch. Over 700 years old, Grimalur has earned a kill-tally unrivaled in the entire history of the Chapter, and he has many battles under him. History Of Izhuldan Grimalur's early life, nothing is known. As the highest ranking member of the Chapter, he has access to all information and has had his own deleted. It is nothing unusual, for all High Chaplains of the Praeterfactors are known to do so. Deathwatch Service Before he became High Chaplain, Chaplain Rovalur Dreximus served with the Deathwatch in Jericho Reach. For his use of the Jump Pack and his tendancy to lead the charge, Dreximus was given a Hersh pattern Bolter. During a battle with the Tyranids, Dreximus was caught in a blast of Bioplasm, and many thought it to be the death of the Chaplain. However, with his right arm and much of his torso melted away, as well as much of his armor, he strode back into battle with only his Crozius and his Rosarius. Even so grievously wounded, his primary and only remaining heart visible through the gaps created in his ribplate, he fought at the forefront of the lines, never stopping in his chants to his brothers. After much fighting, the Deathwatch kill-team managed to annihalate the Tyranids. In recognition of his deeds, Dreximus was gifted the Relic Sword Blade of the Obsidian Skulls and was returned to the Praeterfactors with a bionic right arm. Variogon X On Variogon X, High Chaplain Imontir fell to an Ork Warlord. Dreximus challenged the Ork monstrosity in close combat, and the story of the battle goes: Xalen II On Xalen II, Dreximus, now High Chaplain, had befriended Chapter Master Meinuthek Silvertooth of the Star Wolves. The two chapters had been commanded there by the Ordo Malleus to fend of any Daemon's that came through a monument to the Blood God until the Inquisition could arrive and close it. High Chaplain Dreximus and his forces, led by Captain Urvianis Terr, were forced into a building complex by the horde of Daemons coming at them. Dreximus was engaged by a Greater Daemon and almost bested, only to be saved by the timely intervention of Chapter Master Silvertooth. What transpired next is not known. Dreximus Falls, Long Live Grimalur After what happened on Xalen II, Dreximus entered into a special sarcophagus of his own design. A torture device meant to punish brothers who had failed, Dreximus remained in the inferno-filled casket for an entire week, something that would have killed any lesser Astartes. When he emerged, he changed his name to Izhuldan Grimalur. Why, none knows, but noone in the Praeterfactors chapter questions the High Chaplain. Imardin Prime During a pilgrimage undertaken by Grimalur, the planet he was on came under attack by Tau forces. Singelhandedly, he rallied all the citizens in the main Hive to his cause, and with their help, he held the Tau forces off until a nearby Chapter arrived and provided aid. Personality Izhuldan Grimalur, while a brooding man often locked in prayer, is a heroic image of fanatic devotion on the battlefield. When the time comes for a full assault, he is always the forefront, his jump-pack deafened by his own roaring litanies. The Chaplain is known as a very angry person, but at the same time very supportive. When a battle brother seeks spiritual aid, he listens full-heartedly until not a single detail remains unspoken, before offering support rather than conviction. Appearance Grimalur's appearance is that of a man who has seen 700 years of battle. Not caring of his hair, it is long and brown, often kept in a pony tail when in battle, and his face is a large map of burns and scars. A tall man, his torso, too, is covered in scars, and his right side is dominated by the aparatus connecting his bionic arm with his nervous system. Abilities and Traits Grimalur is a master swordsman, wielding his relic blade with such skill that he becomes a whirling dervish of death and destruction. He is also a great orator, able to guide any listener to his cause. Finally, he is also a psychologist of some success, calmly listening for hours on end to brothers troubles. Duties As High Chaplain, Reclusiarch and Santiarch, he has many duties High Chaplain The High Chaplain is the highest rank in the Praeterfactors chapter, and during disputes that the council of captains can't solve, it is the duty of the High Chaplain to decide. However, a High Chaplain must be completley impartial when deciding, and as such, a High Chaplain often risks friendships by going against the opinion of their friends. Reclusiarch The Reclusiarch guards the chapters sacred relics, and decides which battle brother has earned the honor to use one of the ancient relics. Normally the High Chaplain and Reclusiarch are different ranks, but Grimalur has taken it upon himself that duty as well. Santiarch The Santiarch is the leader amongst the cult of the Chaplains, overseeing his own flocks mental health. Normally it is a dormant rank, but on occasion, or when the chapter has faced Daemons, one of the younger Chaplains might falter in his faith. The Santiarch will then rekindle the faith of the Chaplain. Overseeing the Sancti Pretium The High Chaplain is the one who performs and oversees the Sancti Pretium, the punishment of brothers who have failed. The act involves burning the brother from head to toe with a gas-burner, meaning that the flames won't stick to the skin. The brother is then put into the Apothecarium when the Sancti Pretium is finished Pilgrimage As all Chaplains of the Praeterfactors do, Grimalur must on occasion go on pilgrimages of faith. He undertakes these to spread the belief of the Emperor and to hunt down and slay the heretics amongst a world. While most chaplains take their pilgrimages to the planet of Valaton Prime, it is not unheard of that a Chaplain might even leave the sector and go to another planet. This can sometimes result in them joining forces with another Space Marine chapter. Equipment Artificer Armor: The armor of the Praeterfactors is often of very high quality, rivaling that of the Iron Hands and Salamanders. This is because it is rare that Praetefactors come in with their suits for repair unless it hinders their fighting ability. As such, the Techmarines of the chapter can create advanced suits of armor. Grimalurs armor, following the Praeterfactor standard, is mostly unadorned. It is, however, covered in purity seals and chainmail. Artificer Jump Pack: Grimalurs ornate Jump Pack is flanked by two large wings of beaten brass, and from it hangs insense candeliers that ignite when the Jump Pack is activated, spreading the smell of insence across the field. Hersh Pattern Boltgun: For his service under the Deathwatch in Jericho reach, Grimalur has recieved a Hersh pattern boltgun. The more compact bolter makes it easier to carry when he closes with the enemy. The bolter is not often in use, often only used in a single volley loosed into the foe before Grimalur slams down into the foes ranks Rosarius: Like all Chaplains, Grimalur has an ornate Rosarius, allowing him to shrug off inhumane blows with the Conversion Field emitter. Blade of the Obsidian Skulls: Grimalur wields the Deathwatch Relic sword with great pride. Dating back to the Great Crusade, the blade is as light as a rapier while still as large as a two handed claymore. It's powerpacks are hidden inside two black skulls at the blades hilt. Whilst most effectivley used with two hands, it can be used effectivly with one hand too, if the wielder is trained in the art of one-handed combat. Relations Friends Itzillien Samarus: The captain of the 5th Company and the High Chaplain have become friends after their battles with the Star Wolves. Enemies Meinuthek Silvertooth : Grimalur hates the Chaos Lord and his former friend with all of his two hearts. He considers the fact that the heretic had saved his life ones a great shame and that it is he, and only he, who will slay the lord of the Star Wolves. Quotes Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Legionaire22 Category:Characters Category:Space Marines